1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display apparatus; and, more particularly, to a rotary display for displaying a plurality of different periodicals or the like in a circular array.
2. Related Art
Many display devices are well known in the art. Some of these, such as the revolving bookcase in U.S. Pat. No. 256,600 to Schell, rotate to display books but cannot be used to display magazines wherein the covers of differing ones of the same can be displayed simultaneously. Other patents are similarly deficient. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,010 to Le Mer, there is disclosed a filing drum but magazines cannot be displayed in a circular array. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,334 to Smith, a merchandise display rack is shown but the flat circular discs would prevent display of magazines in a circular array. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,853, there is disclosed a storage rack for baby food containers but magazines could not be displayed in a circular array.
Many other prior art devices for displaying magazines or the like include bulky vertical racks wherein the covers of the magazines being displayed may not be visible.
Other prior art patents are similarly deficient. There is a need for a rotary display rack that can present the covers of a plurality of differing periodicals, such as magazines, in a circular array so that a viewer can see what magazine he or she would like to read and pick it out of the display.